


Killing Boredom

by GracelessTevy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, F/M, Flash Fic, Gabriel - Freeform, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Sex, Teasing, Trickster - Freeform, Voyeurism, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW: Inspired by a SPN Imagine i found on Tumblr. Not related to my fanfiction at all, just a silly oneshot thingy i guess. Tevy and Gabe are bored as hell in the boys' hotel room, they decide to "kill their boredom" together, not caring that Sam and Dean are across the room, unable to look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Boredom

Castiel had instructed her to stay with the boys until they finished the case in her home town. Tevy leaned against the headboard of one of the full sized beds in Sam and Dean's hotel room, chatting with Gabriel, who she had only met a week or so ago when they all came into her town. They were both eating lollipops and incredibly bored with the boys' digging for leads on the case. Gabe was laying on his back on the other bed, listening to Tevy talk about how boring humanity was.

He eyed the mostly human, fallen angel as she spoke, her words started to become lost on him, entranced by her lips as they moved. When Tevy noticed where his attention was, she moved her sucker into her mouth, slowly wrapping her lips around it and caressing it softly with her tongue.

Gabriel smirked, "You're awfully good at that, sugar…" He peeked over at Sam and Dean, they were enthralled in their work.

Tevy smiled, "Oh? What?" She was obviously playing stupid, "Whatever could you mean?" She continued to tease him with her sucker, making him bite his lip.

Gabriel took one last look at the boys before slowly inching over to Tevy's bed, crawling up to her, a hungry, seductive look in his eyes. "Trying to tease the Trickster, are we?" He whispered, inched from her face.

"Is it working?" Tevy giggled softly.

Gabriel smiled, biting his lip as she popped the sucker back in her mouth slowly. She peeked nervously at her friends who were still hard at work. "I bet you they won't even notice…" Gabriel whispered in her ear, kissing it softly.

Tevy set the sucker on the bedside table, softly, trying not to make a sound. She grabbed the collar of Gabriel's jacket, "Well, come on then, gimme some sugar Mr. Candyman."

Gabriel smirked before pressing his lips into hers, pulling her down to lay with him. Tevy snuck her tongue through his lips, desperately grabbing onto his golden hair. The trickster laughed softly into her lips, "So eager," he whispered as he pulled his head away. Tevy was pulling at his belt buckle already.

"Can we go somewhere?" Tevy whispered, blushing and hot with desire.

Gabriel peeked over to the boys, "Whats wrong with right here?"

"They are gunna notice."

Gabriel kissed her again, unzipping his pants, "Let em watch."

Sam groaned, his eyes were stinging from reading. He put his book down and rubbed his eyes. A soft moan made its way to his ears and he uncovered his eyes, looking right to Dean, who had looked up at him, a stern look on his face. They both knew they were thinking the same thing. Sam and Dean turned their heads at the same time, looking over to the beds to see Gabriel balls deep in the fallen angel girl they were protecting.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean stopped him, putting his hand up. He couldn't seem to look away. Sam thought to argue with his brother, but upon looking back over to them, he saw a vast triple set of golden wings stretched out of Gabriel's back. As if that wasnt enough of a distraction, Tevy's moaned rang out louder as she noticed the both of them watching her.

After a moment, a smile spread across Dean's face as he bit down on his pencil. Tevy was positioned just right so that he could see her tits bouncing as Gabriel fucked her on her back, his thumbs digging into her hips, gripping tightly

Sam swallowed nervously, scooting to the far side of the table and crossing his arms on the table and resting his chin on them and peeking over his arms to watch, Tevy's noises making him lose his mind.

As Gabriel began fucking Tevy harder and faster, Sam and Dean shifted in their chairs, their pants becoming painfully tight and their cheeks turning bright red, unable to look away or tell them to stop.

Tevy moaned louder for Gabriel, her face was beet red from the rush she got knowing that Sam and Dean were watching her. Gabriel's eyes were glued to her, fucking her harder. He leaned down and kissed her neck a few times before whispering, "Look at you, stealing the show," He panted, "You've got the Winchester boys in a tizzy over there." He grinned, "You should see their faces." Tevy smiled and moaned harder, pulling him down and kissing him tenderly. Gabriel moaned into her lips. "You're gunna make me cum," He whispered, loud enough for the boys to hear though.

Both the boys were subconsciously pushing on the hard bulges in their pants, unable to look away still. Tevy's body moved in a sensual rhythm under the archangel, moaning and begging for Gabriel. Sam almost moaned out loud, he wanted to let his cock breathe and help himself so badly.  _Not in front of Dean…_

Dean couldn't look away from Tevy's tits as they bounced, Gabriel gripping one firmly in his hand. His cock ached, he needed to let it out, he needed to give himself release.  _God dammit, if Sammy wasnt here…_

Gabriel bucked his hips harder a few more times before moaning gruffly and pulling his cock out, emptying his load on Tevy's tits. She moaned as his warm seed hit her skin. Gabriel leaned down and kissed the fallen angel passionately as he finished, winking at the boys.

Sam was the first to stand up, bolting into the bathroom. Dean stood as well, walking to the front door, "I…..ya know… just…. Pie run…" he ducked out the door and into the Impala.

Gabriel and Tevy laughed together, both of them still floating in ecstasy. Their lips met again, both of them smiling, riding out their intense high together.

 


End file.
